1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment(S)
This invention generally relates to volume controls for in-wall building stereo systems. Specifically, there is a sliding switch coupled between a mounting bracket and a printed circuit board that has components mounted thereon including two multi-tap inductors or transformers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for controlling the volume of speakers located in walls of buildings. The controls are typically mounted behind a control panel or a multi-gang control panel, or individual stand along volume control switch.
Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, wherein each patent is herein incorporated by reference for related and supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,971, is a multi-position wall mountable control switch with tactile feedback linear actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,600, is a detent mechanism for sliding electric parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,849, is a detent mechanism for sliding electric parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,703, is a detenting and contact registration system for a linear DIP switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,866, is a binary encoding switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,909, is a slide selector matrix keyboard switch assembly with improved contact structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,252 is a multiposition slide switch.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicants' claimed invention.